Your Hero Academia Rule Book
Your Hero Academia: Rulebook is the guideline by which a creator must always abide by when creating their alternate realities. Upon joining the Hero Course, you will learn the meaning of the multiverse and the possibilities as well as the limitations faced when constructing such a large (if you so choose) reality. But of course, not everyone is cut out to full-blown story creation and some only want to create one or two or a few more OCs to their liking and that’s ok too! Here is the way go about it. Beginners The most important thing about the Alt World Creation Quirk is what you intend for it. Creating a new character (or an entire storyline) from scratch can be easy or hard depending on your exposure or the circumstances, but the obvious questions about OCs are: what is he/she’s name? How old/young is he/she? What colour are her/his eyes and hair? Is she/he tall or short or fat or muscular, handsome, beautiful or ugly? Does he/she have a Quirk? Is your OC a villain/villainess, vigilante or hero/heroine? Another question is who you’re intending your characters for? Are they for the general public? Are they for personal use? To know which you fit into, please refer to and select a role. Once you have selected a role, the next sections are a summarized list of roles and regulations one must always use when using the wiki. Original Character Page styling Ideally, pages must always be correctly categorized and written in a synergistic format with others on the wiki. As every character you create belongs to your respective universe, you must always name your character with your universe code in its heading (i.e. “Izuku Midoriya (Earth-1381)”, cf. Your Hero Academia Rule Book:Categorization). Character organization is very important to differentiate one universe’s characters from another to prevent the environment from becoming chaotic. For more on this, visit the categorization page. If applicable, character pages should begin with a meaningful quote by your character or by another character about your character. Then it should have a short general description of your character at the top pre-heading section along with the character templates the following headings should be used in this order if applicable to the character: * History * Synopsis * Characteristics * Physical Characteristics * Personality * Quirk and Abilities (if applicable) * Equipment and Weapons (if applicable) * Battles (if applicable) * Quotes (if applicable) * Relationships (if applicable) * Appearances (if applicable) * Universe * Trivia (if applicable) * References Upon finishing the contents and publishing your character page, you will be required to add it to your user’s subpage titled “My Characters”. Fanfiction/Universe Depending on the class you may have chosen, you may or may not be interested in fanfiction. Fanfiction is only allowed to the Hero, Villain and Vigilante courses and must always be posted in your personal blog. Summaries of fanfiction episodes must always go in the main wiki. OCs can make their debut in fanfiction and pages for them can be created before or after their fiction debut. Once debuted in a fanfiction, you or others will be required to add the episode/issue number/title to the “first appearance” of your character’s template.